


A Good Senpai

by CutesyMe



Series: KuroAkaWeek [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is too good for his own good, Kuro is just sorta there, M/M, Pining Akaashi, Save Me, This was supposed to be fun, awkward Akaashi, but it turned out too long and depressing and awkward, hope you still give it a try though, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: Akaashi always kept a close eye on how often he hung out with Kuroo. He had made a schedule where he decided when, where, and how often to hang out with Kuroo. For example after a movie evening gone disasterly wrong Kuroo had managed to reduce Akaashi to a stuttering and flushed mess, Akaashi decided that movie evenings were a no go unless Kuroo wasn’t there. And he strictly held to it and the rules written down on the other page of it. One of those rules was to never hang out alone with Kuroo. Not that he had any reason to, but until now it worked perfectly.
Until Bokuto convinced Akaashi to join a horror movie night plus sleepover with Kuroo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there for Day 2 of KurooAka Weekend. I always manage to mess up. Unedited!
> 
> Prompt: Horror movies

If there ever were moments where Akaashi wasn’t indifferent to what was happening, besides watching exorcism movies, he hated those, it was when he was on court with his team, sweating and panting and winning. That was also when he allowed himself to show how proud and happy he felt.

If there was another occasion where Akaashi wasn’t indifferent to what was happening, it was when he was with Kuroo Tetsurou.

Yes, given the fact that Akaashi’s ace was friends with Kuroo and that their school volleyball teams often had practice matches against each other, it was rather hard to not be in Kuroo’s presence. But thanks to the aforementioned ace it wasn’t only made hard to avoid Kuroo Tetsurou but impossible since Bokuto always insisted on hanging out with Akaashi and more than half of those times Kuroo was also there.

Now Akaashi didn’t dislike Kuroo, it was rather the opposite. Because of whatever ridiculous reason, Akaashi was fond of the ever smirking and ever scheming Nekoma captain. So being where Kuroo was, was rather uncomfortable for Akaashi since being in the presence of Kuroo wasn’t enough for Akaashi. He also found himself wanting to be close to him. Akaashi always felt like that but he was better in suppressing this emotion when he wasn’t on Kuroo’s presence. The temptation was smaller then.

But Akaashi liked Bokuto platonically. Bokuto was a great friend. Even Akaashi’s parents liked Bokuto. Wanting to hang out with his senpai, who he felt so much respect for, was a given for Akaashi too. So he had to endure Kuroo’s presence sometimes. He was willing to do that for Bokuto, and maybe also to quieten his heart which was always restless when he hadn’t seen Kuroo in a long time. But also with Bokuto there, who absorbed most of Kuroo’s attention, Akaashi wasn’t too uncomfortable when he was hanging out with them. With Bokuto there, Akaashi felt safe.

That was why Akaashi felt betrayed. He didn’t only feel betrayed, if you were to ask him, he indeed was betrayed.

Akaashi always kept a close eye on how often he hung out with Kuroo. He had made a schedule where he decided when, where, and how often to hang out with Kuroo. For example after a movie evening gone disasterly wrong Kuroo had managed to reduce Akaashi to a stuttering and flushed mess, Akaashi decided that movie evenings were a no go unless Kuroo wasn’t there. And he strictly held to it and the rules written down on the other page of it. One of those rules was to never hang out alone with Kuroo. Not that he had any reason to, but until now it worked perfectly.

Until Bokuto convinced Akaashi to join a horror movie night plus sleepover with Kuroo. To Akaashi’s horror, that movie night was held at Kuroo’s place and until he found out he had already agreed and couldn’t back out anymore. At least he now had another rule to write down on his paper; get all informations out of Bokuto before agreeing to anything he says. On set movie night evening, Akaashi found out that he could also add another rule to his list; never trust Bokuto that traitor, who decided to drop out of made plans last minute and didn’t even bothered to inform Akaashi.

That was why Akaashi was standing in Kuroo’s living room currently, cursing Bokuto mentally. Kuroo was standing in front of him in casual clothes, and Akaashi didn’t know what to think of the smirk on his face.

“Are you comfortable in your jacket, Akaashi-kun?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi ignored how his name sounded coming from Kuroo’s mouth and so his question, and started taking off his jacket hesitantly. “Is Kenma not coming?”

“No. Decided to stay home.” Akaashi glanced sideways, and regretted it when Kuroo added. “Afraid to be alone with me?”

Kuroo leaned into Akaashi’s personal space, every fiber of Akaashi’s being started screaming in alert, telling Akaashi to do something. Keep calm, keep calm, Akaashi told himself.

“Don’t make ridiculous jokes, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said as calmly as possible, and managed to hold eye contact with Kuroo.

Kuroo backed away and said. “Even if it’s only down to us two now we can still watch those movies if you want.”

Akaashi’s insides screamed no. “Okay,” he said.

Kuroo nodded towards a door at the end of the hallway. “Follow me.”

“To your room?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo, who had already turned in the direction of his room, turned back, one eyebrow raised. “Is there something wrong with my room?”

Yes, Akaashi wanted to say first but held himself back. Is there? he wanted to ask next but that didn’t seem appropriate. Some seconds passed until Akaashi just settled on a plain. “No.”

Kuroo was still watching him when he answered. “My TV’s bigger and my parents may come back before we’re finished so that would be inconvenient. If you still want to stay in the living room, we can do so.”

Akaashi inhaled. “Your room is fine.”

Kuroo smiled and Akaashi’s heart leaped. He followed Kuroo into his room, speaking a quick prayer as he did so, and didn’t know if he should be surprised that the room was clean. Akaashi tried to not to look at every inch of the room and watched Kuroo take a seat on his bed. He looked around for a chair or sofa and found nothing.

Akaashi’s eyes widened and his heart started racing when he connected the dots. He was supposed to sit on the bed, Kuroo’s bed, next to Kuroo.

“Akaashi-kun?”

Akaashi looked at Kuroo and gulped.

“Wanna sit down?”

Akaashi nodded once and hesitantly climbed on Kuroo’s bed, sitting as far away from him as possible without seeming rude. Kuroo put some DVD’s on the bed between them and urged Akaashi to choose one. Akaashi was painfully aware of Kuroo’s gaze on him, so he chose randomly to get it over with.

“Ouija, seems nice,” Kuroo said and got up to put the DVD in.

He left the room afterwards and came back with a couple of snacks and drinks, dangerously piled up on a tray. Kuroo managed not to let anything fall down and put a big bowl of popcorn in between them.

“Take whatever you want,” Kuroo said, turned out the light, and immediately started the movie.

Akaashi had hoped that the movie would be so interesting, Akaashi wouldn’t be able to think of anything else. It turned out that the movie was rather okay and that Kuroo would of course take up all of his attention. Akaashi wanted to scream.

Since that wasn’t an option, Akaashi settled for watching Kuroo from the corner of his eye. Kuroo’s eyes were trained on the TV screen, his chest was moving up and down with each breath he took, and then his arm moved. Akaashi tensed up and focused his gaze on the movie, hoping that Kuroo hadn’t caught him staring.

Kuroo took some popcorn from the bowl and his arm was pulled back. The next time Kuroo got more popcorn, Akaashi managed not to tense up, and even got some popcorn too. What Akaashi should have thought of but didn’t - which Akaashi blamed Kuroo for - was both of putting their hands in the bowl,at the same time. Kuroo’s finger brushed Akaashi’s and Akaashi froze again. His hand stopped in the middle of taking popcorn and then Kuroo was looking at him.

Wow, great, Akaashi thought. Now I messed up.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked, leaning a little towards Akaashi.

Stop being so cute, Akaashi thought. Out loud he said. “Yeah.”

Akaashi hastily removed his hand from the bowl and munched on the popcorn. No more popcorn for him now. Kuroo turned to the movie again.

The atmosphere was awkward and heavy, at least it felt like that to Akaashi, and he didn’t want that. He tried to think of something that would lighten up the mood, that would maybe make Kuroo like Akaashi, but he couldn’t think of anything. So he endured it in silence.

Here and there, Kuroo made some comments like. “Aww come on.” and “Are you serious?” and would look at Akaashi for confirmation. It made Akaashi smile and fall a bit more. The movie ended and after a small bathroom break, Kuroo chose the second movie.

At one point in the movie, Kuroo let out a loud snort, and Akaashi had to press a hand to his mouth to not let out a squeal. Akaashi had it really bad if he found that embarrassing noise cute. Akaashi wasn’t surprised.

By the time the second movie finished Akaashi was much more relaxed, and expected it when Kuroo asked him to choose a movie. Akaashi was tired, horror movies barely fazed him and it was 11pm. But it was only 11pm. Kuroo wanted to watch another movie and Akaashi was greedy and wanted to spend more time with Kuroo. So even though the previous hours weren’t the most comfortable, he still randomly picked a movie again.

This time it did turn out to be a wrong move. The Conjuring 2 was apparently about an obsessed girl and Akaashi didn’t like that. He took one of Kuroo’s pillows and hugged it to his chest.

Kuroo looked at him and he tried not to look scared. Akaashi could ask Kuroo to stop the movie but he couldn’t. Akaashi chose that movie, he couldn’t just suddenly say he didn’t want to watch it anymore. Of course he regretted not saying so.

The first time the girl got obsessed, Akaashi tensed up and dug his fingers into the pillow. So Akaashi thought it would be fine. The second time it happened though, was far worse. Akaashi whimpered and ignored Kuroo when he looked at him. The next time he hid his face in the pillow and hoped that Kuroo would think of Akaashi’s dignity and not say anything about it.

The movie stopped and a hand touched Akaashi shoulder. Instinctively, Akaashi slapped the hand away, and was met with Kuroo’s wide eyes when he looked up. Akaashi’s heart sank.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked and pulled his hand back. Akaashi hugged the pillow again. “You should’ve said something if you didn’t want to watch the movie.” Akaashi was silent again. “I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped the movie the first time I noticed you were uncomfortable.”

Akaashi shook his head and said. “We should go to sleep.”

Akaashi got ready for bed first, not looking Kuroo in the eyes as they argued over who should take the bed. In the end, no matter how hard Kuroo insisted Akaashi take the bed, Akaashi didn’t.

“Do you need something?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi had already closed his eyes and didn’t see Kuroo but shook his head.

“Good night,” Kuroo mumbled.

“Good night.”

When Kuroo turned the lights off, Akaashi turned to his side, and made the mistake of opening his eyes and staring into the dark. He squeaked and hid under his blanket.

The lights were turned on again but Akaashi didn’t come out from under the blanket.

“Akaashi-kun, are you alright?”

Akaashi remained still under the blanket, fighting back the tears.

“What do you want? What do you need? Should I call Bokuto?”

Akaashi wanted to nod. Hearing Bokuto’s voice most of the times managed to cheer Akaashi up.

“He’s not picking up.” Kuroo said. “Hey, Akaashi.” Kuroo shook Akaashi lightly. “Come out from the blanket.”

Akaashi wanted to. Getting comfort from his crush sounded heavenly but Akaashi was also ashamed of the tears threatening to spill. Akaashi’s selfish side won over. He hesitantly put the blanket aside and decided that looking into Kuroo’s eyes was not good if he didn’t want to cry.

“Keiji,” Kuroo cooed, cupping Akaashi’s cheek.

Akaashi froze, both from the touch and the name. Kuroo’s hand stopped mid air and after a slight hesitance, he pulled it back completely.

“Can you be honest, Akaashi-kun?”

Akaashi nodded once.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Akaashi looked up at Kuroo, speechless. Did he make that impression? Did Kuroo really think that he was making Akaashi uncomfortable? Akaashi gulped.

Kuroo sighed, hands rubbing his face and got up. “I told Bokuto this isn’t a good idea. I’m gonna tell my mum to drive you back.”

It was an instinct to grab Kuroo’s hand. “Wait.”

Kuroo looked down at Akaashi’s hand and then at his face.

“Don’t go.”

Akaashi only let go of Kuroo’s hand after Kuroo had sat down on his bed again.

“What was that about Bokuto-san?”

Kuroo sighed again. “It was Bokuto’s way of hooking us up since I have a crush on you, and it backfired completely. I can tell my mum to drive you back.”

Akaashi shook his head, the tears spilling.

“Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi looked at Kuroo and then his outstretched hand that didn’t dare touch Akaashi again.

Akaashi was selfish.

He took Kuroo’s hand, lead it to his cheek, and leant into his hand. Kuroo took over from there, cupping Akaashi’s other cheek with his other hand. It wasn’t enough. Akaashi pulled Kuroo down by his collar and pressed their lips together in a small, innocent close mouthed kiss. It only lasted for small moment but it was enough to overwhelm Akaashi. That didn’t stop him from wanting more.

Kuroo was looking at Akaashi wide eyed, and this time it seemed better than from the last time. There was no hurt written in his eyes.

“I’m gonna sleep next to you,” Akaashi whispered.

Kuroo gulped audibly and nodded. Akaashi climbed over Kuroo to take the side at the wall, and they had to sleep close to each because the bed was too small. That made it better.

Kuroo turned off the lights and lay on his back as Akaashi faced him. Akaashi curled a fist into the sleeve of Kuroo’s shirt, and Kuroo took that as a cue to slip an arm around Akaashi’s waist.

Akaashi liked being selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it until here: "YEAY I didn't kill you" Hopefully see you tomorrow.


End file.
